


Introspection

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve's thoughts while gazing at a sleeping Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a thing. If I'm honest I think it has more to do with me than Eve but no one needs to know that so I'm going to continue to project through Eve.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and Eve Baird's eyes flickered open reluctantly. They rarely drew the curtains at night instead enjoying the way the moon lit up their room, Flynn whispering into her ear, eagerly pointing out the constellations as she leaned back into his embrace. Flynn. Her heart warmed and fluttered all at the same time. She looked down and smiled at his hand on her stomach raising up and down in time with her breathing. They'd fallen asleep practically as one, her left leg raised slightly over his hip and the other wrapped around his leg, his arms circling her bare waist, head resting on top of hers protectively tucking it in. Her left arm draped itself across his stomach, the right tucked in beside her head which was pillowed in the exact spot that allowed her to find comfort in his beating heart, while the back of her fingers stroked his chest softly. They'd unconsciously disentangled during the night but even the thought of the previous night added to the fact that they were at least still skin to skin right now, elated her. 

Ignoring the view of the morning sky and the songs of the birds outside she turned on her side to face Flynn, catching his hand and placing it on her waist before it slipped off, not wanting to lose contact even for a second. Portland had had a pretty good summer and they were still feeling the last waves of it as they edged towards mid-September during which time they'd silently agreed that sleeping in their underwear was a good call; they could throw a thin sheet over them for comfort and not boil from the surrounding heat (also an overheated Flynn was a very kicky Flynn). They'd also realised how much they adored being so close to one another, no unnecessary layers getting in their way, being able to see practically every inch of each other just as they were; freckles, scars, birthmarks, hands glazing every now and then over the areas where they should each have a wound, his caused by Excalibur. It also helped their intimacy once their relationship had developed further, not that they exactly needed help in that department, that was all fine, good, very more than good. But it was nice to be able to brush fingers along bare stomachs and murmur into necks before tracing kisses down collarbones, subtly asking one another, conveying what they couldn't always with words. 

Eve gazed at the Librarian lying next to her watching his chest rise and fall not noticing her own breath becoming in sync with his, grinning every time he let out a tiny snore which she of course found ridiculously adorable. It was the only time he was ever this still and she loved it, it gave her the opportunity to take him all in, study every part of him with a tender focus that made her lose awareness of her surroundings. His left hand had become tucked under his head, unnecessarily pillowing it, his neck long and attractive, angled in a way that gave an impressive view of his Adam's apple which she inexplicably loved so much, his legs hunched up slightly, clearly used to hers being entwined with them. How had he done it? How had he made her drop all her defences and fall absolutely, ridiculously head over heels in love with him?

Even with all their bickering, his defiant stubbornness, her careful logic and planning determined to win over his carefree spontaneity. They'd once both stated that neither of them needed anyone and they were always sick of social requirements getting in the way of work. They were both lying. It wasn't that they necessarily wanted anyone cluttering up their lives, they both had very important work and were used to being by themselves. That didn't mean they wanted to be alone. But they'd found something in each other, the idea that perhaps they weren't that different at all, that they could share their lives, have their work understood, no hiding it, no missed dates for reasons they couldn't explain, and it didn't hurt that their bantering was annoyingly attractive to her. They weren't perfect, far from it, she'd barely seen him after their initial missions together and once the LITs had been hired. Then they'd separated once again when Prospero had decided to take over the world, only that time it hurt more, more than she expected which is probably why she wasn't too surprised when Ariel had started squealing about true love. 

She shuffled closer to him, his hand now hanging over her waist, and brought her hand up to his cheek caressing it lightly so as not to wake him, enjoying the delicate sting of his stubble. She was so grateful to have him here, not just in her bed but just... _with her_. Dorian Grey had accussed her of taking mortality for granted but he could not have been more wrong; not in her line of work in the past, not in her line of work now and especially not where Flynn was concerned. They'd had their fights and dangerous missions and she'd almost lost him which is why she treasured every moment they spent together, especially moments like this. The memory of his fading pulse evoked a pang in her heart and she closed her eyes, bringing her head towards his before pressing her lips against his; soft, familiar, reassuring, the one thing she knew she never wanted to stop feeling. "Love you" she whispered, lips still brushing over his. Her voice and touch roused him and he stirred, head edging forward brushing their noses together trying to find her, clearly having felt her familiar presence. "Shhh" she whispered softly, continuing to stroke his cheek in an attempt to lull him back to sleep.

"Whattimesit?" he mumbled somewhat incoherently, eyes not opening even a fraction.

"Not time to wake up. Go back to sleep Librarian" she replied, not allowing their faces to part at all.

"Hmmm" he sighed before placing a sweet, quick peck on her lips, a small smile gracing his face at finally having found her. "Love you" he murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep. In the few moments he'd woken up he'd moved his hand out from under his head and had somehow slipped it under Eve's waist. He wrapped his arms around her, both arms meeting as he pulled her closer and she smiled at the move, settling on his pillow, head burrowing to her favourite place at his neck. She recalled that Judson had told her that the Library had thought she could be the Guardian, Jenkins had told her she'd been chosen for more than her ability to kill. Both of them were right but sometimes, _sometimes_ she thought that maybe there was another reason she and Flynn were supposed to find each other. He said he didn't believe in fate and yeah it was possible fate wasn't a thing but she couldn't escape the feeling that maybe this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit different to my other stuff but here it is. I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
